


Постоянство

by littleshiver



Category: Ray Donovan (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshiver/pseuds/littleshiver
Summary: Постоянство для Лины — странная штука.





	Постоянство

Постоянство для Лины — странная штука.

Постоянство — это про отношения, это про доверие, это про честность. А она не помнит уже, когда в её жизни такое было.

Но Лина тянется к постоянству. Тянется к понятному, тянется к простому. Ей архиважно не только казаться собой, это у неё получается отменно, нет, ей хочется наконец-то найти себя. Выкопать, выцарапать из чужих рук, достать с неба. Себя. Ту единственную, потерять кого нельзя от слова «совсем». Ту, которую уже потеряла.

— Тихо-тихо, — почти ласково говорит Рэй, прижимая к её костяшкам смоченный в антисептике ватный диск. И дует, протерев. Вместо ровного слоя кожи в мелкую сеточку — быстро заветривающиеся ссадины. Вместо рычащего воя — сдавленные всхлипывания.

— Дерьмо случается, — говорит Рэй, выкидывает перчатки и осторожно накладывает плотную повязку бинта. Умело, но как будто нежно. Словно делает это чаще, чем раз в полторы жизни. Словно у него есть маленькая дочь, из которой не принцесса, но боец, и каждый её шаг, больной, обидный, заканчивается вот такими перевязками.

Если у маленькой девочки получается не сдаваться и жить дальше, то чем Лина хуже?

Рэй не умеет успокаивать словами, но Рэй — стена, за которой можно спрятаться от любых невзгод.

Рэй говорит:

— Давай сюда, — и притягивает своими ручищами в медвежье объятие. — Ты молодец, уже выжила, справилась, не дала себя в обиду. Молодец. — Крепко держит её, тощую, длинную, угловатую, линию изогнутую, а не человека, обхватывает своими невозможными руками. Укачивает, похоже, по привычке.

Рэй целует в макушку по-отечески:

— Я тебя вытащу отсюда, а там придумаем что-нибудь.

Рэй держит её всю и весь её мир громадными ладонями.

Тугая пружина внутри, наконец, ослабевает.

 

— Иди к Ави, — говорит Рэй.

Отталкивает словами, отстраняется. Даже не смотрит.

— Я останусь, если тебе нужна помощь.

— Уходи, я серьезно.

Он сутулится сильнее обычного и, кажется, прихрамывает.

— Если назревают серьезные проблемы, то я справлюсь, правда, — начинает Лина, и Рэй вскидывается.

— Если назревают серьезные проблемы, то я в первую очередь любой ценой уберу тебя со встречной полосы.

— И останешься на ней сам.

Они не кричат, но воздух между можно намазывать вместо арахисового масла и подавать сэндвичи хоть сейчас.

Лицо Лины искажено тревогой, но то, что происходит с извечно равнодушным Рэем пугает много больше. Он совершенно равнодушен, когда выбивает из людей последнее дерьмо, он абсолютно спокойно убивает, он не сомневается ни секунды, когда сворачивает кому-то шею. Он даже трахается так, что кажется, — книжку читает. Драйзера или Толстого — мутное, безынтересное и обыденное дело.

_Так_ он смотрит, пожалуй, только на собственную дочь.

Лина отступает и смиренно вздыхает. Ей не управиться ни с этим бешенством, ни с этой заботой. В её собственной жизни Рэй всегда сильнее, авторитетнее и смелее. Если решение касается их двоих, то принимает его Рэй.

Рэй — стена, которая всегда укроет Лину ото всех бед.

Наоборот быть попросту не должно, как бы ей ни хотелось быть рядом. Это сломает его веру в себя.

Поэтому она отступает в своем желании и подходит ближе, осторожно касается его плеча.

Вообще-то, Лина даже близко не фанат прикосновений, она их скорее игнорирует всеми силами, но сейчас это максимум поддержки, которую Рэй еще в состоянии принять.

Дела очень плохи.

Рэй устало опирается о стол, но не предпринимает никаких попыток к освобождению. И Лина решается, пожалуй, впервые по-настоящему заставляя себя сделать что-то очень важное. 

Она обнимает Рэя за плечи.

Выходит неловко: он на добрых семь дюймов выше и как минимум вдвое шире. Но он не отталкивает и, кажется, даже устало выдыхает.

— Если со мной что-то случится, Ави позаботится о тебе.

Он ставит жирную точку под всеми её попытками быть сильной и самостоятельной. И Лине не хочется с этим спорить. Она и без того абсолютно самостоятельна во всем, что не касается Рэя. Она справилась даже с собственным гневом. Но самым главным оказалось понять, что он не видит в ней ту жалкую истеричку, попавшую по собственной же вине в серьезные неприятности, он видит в ней человека, забота о котором — одна из опорных точек его мироздания. Совсем не сложно ему подыграть.

— Береги себя, — просит Лина и гладит Рэя по щеке на прощание.

Она едва сдерживает ломающийся от осознания голос. Это может быть их последней встречей. Никто не бессмертен. Даже Рэй Донован.

Рэй оборачивается к ней и неловко сгребает в объятия.

Даже в самое тяжелое для себя время, он все равно забирает львиную долю её боли на себя.

— Я постараюсь, — шепчет он ей в висок и бережно заставляет отстраниться.

И как бы тяжело ей ни было уходить сейчас, Лина знает, что вернется.

Каждый раз будет возвращаться.

Постоянство в жизни Лины — это Рэй Донован.


End file.
